Star Wars: The Way of The Jedi
by Knight88
Summary: The son of a Dark Jedi that ruled a section of the Imperial Remnent for several years after the battle of Yavin is seeked out by a Jedi representing the New Jedi Order.
1. Chapter 1

The Cantinas on Tatooine all looked the same around that time. Utterly empty, save for the few wash out treasure that now spend their time drinking them self to sleep. The smell of the parties and fights from the night before still lingered in the stuffy air. A blood stain still remained on the floor from a cocky young smuggler who thought he could take the small Trandoshan. Needless to say he was in a Bacta tank afterwards. A Twi'lek in the back finally got to his feet to leave after two hours of drinking. He made it to the door at lest before falling over unconscious.

But on this day there was one other person there. And he was just who the cloaked newcomer was looking for.

The man in the cloak slowly walked to the bar and sat down next to the young Pilot.

"The bar tender is out. Be back prolly in a half hour." The Pilot said after a few moments of silence.

"I am not here for a drink." The man said quickly. "I am here to talk to you."

The pilot let out a light laugh, "Really"

"Would I be correct in saying that you are the son of the Dark Jedi Jaiden Dashar?"

The pilot heavily set his drink down on the bar, "Biologically…" with that the pilot got up out of his set and started to walk to the door.

"Airon" the man yelled

Airon stopped and turned around. "What the hell do you want with me?" he said now getting annoyed. Not too many people knew his name. Airon like to go by different names in every town so there would be no links to him. And for this stranger to call him by his real name was unacceptable.

"I am here to ask you to join the New Jedi Order." The man said getting up.

Airon laughed, "I must get you guys at lest once every two months"

"I know. I have sent many Jedi to recruit you, but you always turn it down. I thought this time if I came myself, I could get an answer to why." the man pulled back his hood and there stood Jedi Master Luke Skywalker.

Airon had a look of disbelief on his face as he stepped back towards the door.

"Now, if we may go to a more privet location id wish to talk to you on the matter."

For the past few weeks Airon had been experiencing a string of bad luck, and this day was no different.

"Every one put their hands or whatever it is they have in the air, this is a hold up." Said the leader of the local swoop gang as they stepped into the Cantina.

Slowly, Airon and Luke raised their hands above their heads. "You've got to be kidding me…" Airon said under his breath.

The other members of the swoop gang began to go around the Cantina taking what they could from the drunks, most of them not even awake to notice. The gang leader decided to take care of Airon and Luke himself.

"Gimme all your credits and anything of value you got on ya, now!" said the bulky Zabrak with his blaster pointed at Airon.

Airon glanced quickly at Luke, who gave him a look of approval. He then looked back to the Zabrak and grinned. "Of course, just let me get them." Airon reached into his Gunmen cloak, but before the Gang leader knew it Airon had him on the ground with a blaster pointed at his head. "You picked the wrong place to heist, jackass!"

The other swoop gang members quickly realized what was happening and ran to help their leader. But before they could reach even near the gang leader they were stopped by the green glow of Luke's lightsaber. "I think it would be best if you all left. After leaving all the things you took on the bar."

Without a word or even a gasp the gang members unloaded all credits they had stolen and some that they hadn't, and then ran out the door leaving their leader behind.

"YOU BUNCH OF NERF HERDERS! GET BACK-" Airon had bashed the Zabrak in the back of his head with his blaster.

"That's enough out of you." Airon got to his feet, leaving the leader on the ground.

"That was unnecessary, Airon." Luke said as he deactivated his saber.

"Yeah" he stopped and turned to Luke with a grin, "But it was fun." Airon dusted himself off and walked over to the bar and picked up the stolen Credits.

Luke sighed looking at the floor. "Maybe I was wrong after all."

"Yeah, maybe you were."

"I guess you're nothing like your father…" Luke raised his hood and began to walk towards the door.

Airon stopped what he was doing. He had never gotten to know his real father and had always resented him for that. Jaiden choose to go to the Dark Side. He had done it for Airon's mother, who he had fallen in love with. But so had Battarr. In the end, Kaylin chose Battarr, but not after having one night of passion with Jaiden. When Jaiden found out that Battarr had taken Kaylin from him it sent him over the edge. It sent him to the Dark Side. But not without the help of the Dark Lord Darth Xyth, who corrupted Jaiden's mind into thinking that if he killed Battarr, Kaylin would return to him. Jaiden became what many called "The Second Vader". In the years following the Battle of Endor, Jaiden, now renamed Darth Syrus destroyed many Rebel Fleets in his search for Battarr.

Four years after Jaiden turned, Battarr decided there was nothing left to do, but face Jaiden himself. When it came down to the end, Battarr had no choice but to kill Jaiden. Darth Xyth unfortunately escaped and hasn't been heard form sense.

"Did you know my father…?" Airon said softly before Luke reached the door.

Luke turned, looking Airon straight in the eye. "Yes I did. He was a good man before he turned to the dark side."

"I…I never got to know him…"

"Yes, I know." Luke looked at him differently now. He felt pity for him. "I could tell you about him if you'd like."

Airon suddenly stood more up right, "No. I don't care about him. Battarr was my dad, he raised me." He split up the credits evenly and then went around giving them back to the scared patrons. Then, turning to face Luke, he collected his things and began to walk towards the door. "Sorry I couldn't help you, Jedi."

Luke turned to watch Airon walk out the door. "We will meet again Airon. I have foreseen it." Luke said to himself


	2. I'd sure hate to be you right now

Luke didn't know it, but Airon had learned a few Force powers from his mother before he left to become a Smuggler. If it weren't for those powers Airon would have died many a time. His ability to sense things before they happen had also saved his neck. Like the time a very angry Ithorian thought he was the one that had just bumped into him and not the little Bothan sneaked away without him seeing.

But as Airon made his way down the crowded market street, he sensed something else. He sensed change. The last time he could remember sensing anything like this it lead to the death of Battarr. So, at the moment he feared what was going to happen. He feared change.

But before he could think any farther on this he felt a blaster being shoved into his side.  
"Long time no see, Airon." Came a familiar deep voice from behind him.

"Balin." Airon said annoyed, "Was wondering when you were gonna show up."

"You owe a big debt to Dar'Owen."

Airon sighed as he raised his arms and turned to face the bounty hunter. Balin had stumbled across a suit of ancient Mandalorian armor and now wears it proudly. He himself is not of Mandalorian, but the people that feared him didn't need to know that.

"Well, he didn't give me enough time to get the money."

"It's been three months!" Balin yelled shoving the blaster harder into Airon's side

"Heh, has it? I didn't notice." Airon lied

Balin took Airon by the collar and dragged him to the nearest allay. "Dar'Owen isn't pleased." he said as he threw Airon against a wall. "And now you're going to pay for it. Boy I'd sure hate to be you right now."

"Listen, give me two more days and I'll have his money."

"Sorry, I'm paid to bring you in alive."

_Alive?_ Airon thought.

Balin turned Airon around and cuffed him. "Get movin!" he yelled as he pushed Airon down onto the ground.

Airon was thrown onto the ground for the fifteenth time, this time in the middle of a huge arena with the gang lord Dar'Owen sitting on a thrown. An arrogant Twi'lek that only thought about his money and his whores.

"Ah, Airon Shod." He said as he looked down at him. "How nice of you to join us."

"It's always a pleasure to see you Dar." Airon said with a groan as he got to his knees.

"Heh, I'm sure it is." Dar picked up his drink and took a sip and one of his whores sat in his lap. "It has come to my attention though that you have a very large debt owed to me. And seeing as how the only way to deal with that is death, I figured we might as well get some entertainment out of it." A grin came across his face.

The cuffs that restrained Airon unlocked and he was free again. His trusty Vibro blade was tossed down in front of him.

"Good luck. Though it will do you no good." Dar let out an evil sort of laugh as a huge iron gate began to lift in front of Airon.

Airon quickly dove for his blade and backed up to the other end of the arena. A loud growl rumbled from behind the gate. "Any chance its Bantha with a stomach ach?"

As the gate continued to rise the creature behind it began to emerge from the shadows. A horrible beast with giant claws, powerful jaws, and armor for shin. The Rancor. The menacing beast roared as it made its way into the arena, and then turned its attention to the little human at the other end.

_Well, I'm screwed anyways. May as well go out like a hero._ Airon thought.

Raising his Vibro blade high next to his head he made a mad dash towards the enormous beast. Before the Rancor knew what was happening Airon was alright at it's feet. But its huge size worked to it's advantage as it's huge arm simply swiped Airon aside.

Airon hit the wall hard and feel to the ground. "Oh, son of a bitch that hurt!" he said as he tried to get to his feet.

The Rancor was already moving towards him and his Vibro blade was no where to be seen. The Rancor got closer and closer until it was standing right over him.

_So this will end everything will it?_ Airon closed his eyes as the Rancor reached down for him. But instead of feeling the Rancor's giant grip he heard the cry of the Rancor in pain. Airon opened his eyes to see the Rancor's severed hand laying next to him and Luke standing in front of him.

Luke stood with his lightsaber held low as the Rancor stumbled to get away. "I wish you no harm Dar'Owen. Release Airon and we will leave peacefully."

The cocky expiration had left Dar'Owen's face and had been replaced with a look of fear. "Heh, of course. Take him. We don't want any trouble with Jedi." With that Dar quickly got up and ran out of sight.

A couple creature handlers came out and lead the Rancor back into it's cage.

"Maybe now you have the time to talk." Luke said as he deactivated his saber.


	3. Choices

Airon sat uncomfortably on a couch inside Ben Kenobi's old house. Luke used this as his hideout anytime he visited Tatooine or just needed a place to lay low for a while. And now, just like Luke had so many years ago, Airon sat wondering what was going to happen now. How would his life change? For the better…or for the worse.

"Well, there's not much as far as food goes here." Luke said as he entered the room with two cups of Correllian ail. "But there is always alcohol." He sat the two cups down on the table in the middle of the room and sat down across from Airon.

Airon picked up the cup and took a sip. "I guess ill just come out with it. Why do you want me to join so badly?"

Luke set his cup down before he ever took a drink. He was trying to decide how best to tell him what he was dreading to say. "I'm not going to lie to you or lead you on." He paused and took a breath. "I fear that if we do not take you in and train you, you might turn to the dark side."

Airon suddenly became very angry. "Because of my father did."

"Yes…"

"Well, I seem to recall your father not being the best roll model of Jedi." Airon said coldly.

"I deserved that." Luke said, nodding. "Now that I've met you though," Luke said after a long pause, "I see were I was wrong in my thinking. You have a very good heart and you are very much in the light. Even if you don't know it."

Airon calmed down a bit after that. They sat there in an even longer silence then before. Airon was debating. Debating what path he was going to take.

"How's my brother doing at the Academy?" Airon asked, not looking Luke in the eye.

"He's doing very well. You'd be proud of him."

Airon laughed, "His father would be proud. I just worry about him."

"If I may ask, why do you hate the Jedi so much?"

"Everything about the Jedi has ruined my life. If Battarr had not been a Jedi that bounty hunter would never have had a reason to kill him…" he stopped for a moment, "My mother was so proud of Tosh when he joined the Jedi Academy. I always seemed to disappoint her…"

"I am very sorry for all that has happened to you. I really am." Luke said getting up. "But I can promise you a better life in the order. We can train you to use you powers and help you to become what you are meant to be."

Airon sat looking at the floor. He tried to stay away from these kinds of life changing decisions, but it seemed that they had finally caught up with him.

"You can stay here for tonight. If you need anything I'll be in the next room." With that Luke left the room, but not before stopping at the door way to look one last time at Airon. _I know you'll make the right decision._

Luke awoke to find Airon no longer in the small house. He shook his head as he looked into the empty living room. _I wish you would have taken my offer, Airon…_ but just as he thought this, he sensed something. He opened the front door to find Airon sitting on the edge of the cliff. _He's debating himself._

Airon hadn't slept the whole night. He spent the night thinking about his life and his future. Through out the entire night he had gone back and forth between joining and not joining. _It wouldn't be so bad. I may actually be able to do some good…for once. No, no their just trying to brainwash me like they do every one else._ Airon let a smile slip when he thought about hoe happy Tosh looked when the Order had accepted him. He wished he could be as happy as his brother. Then again he had not seen his half brother in about eight years. He may not even know his brother any more. Airon thought back to the last words of his mother. "Look after your brother, Airon. Please…for me." She shuttered after this.

Luke now stood behind Airon, looking off into the sunrise. "You know, I never get over how beautiful the sun rises on this planet are." Airon jumped a bit when Luke spoke. He didn't expect him to be up yet.

"I find the ones on Naboo a little better." Airon paused as he thought about the beauty of a Naboo sun rise, "The way the light reflects off the water onto the long grass fields."

"Sounds like you spent some time there."

"Yeah, tracked a bounty there one time." Airon said with a smirk.

"You're a bounty hunter?" Luke said startled

"Had to make some money, and Battarr taught some hunting skills when I was little."

There was a long silence after this. Then, after about five minutes Airon stood up.

"I've decided to at lest check out the Order." he said, dusting himself off. "If I don't like I can just leave, right?"

"Of course."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go see the 'almighty Jedi Academy'" Airon said with a bit of sarcasm

"Just allow me to get my things and we can leave within the hour."


	4. Long time no see

The Star Blazer had seen a lot of battle. Space Pirates, the Remnant of the Empire, and of course Bounty Hunters, all had tried to take it down, but some how it always survived. Maybe not all the parts, but the ship itself always did. On the out side it looked like any normal YT-2400, but on the inside was different story. Illegally upgraded hyper-drive and an automated gunning system made the ship able to be manned by a signal person. But there was one other person on board the ship. An upgraded protocol droid named Splicer. Unfortunately Airon didn't know that the droid had been given a smart ass personality when he bought him, and he never "felt" like doing anything to help out.

"Splicer, how long till we reach Yavin IV?" Airon yelled from the couch in the middle of the ship.

"Do I have to do everything around here? Jeez!"

"SPLICER! You're a god damn droid! Start acting like one!" Airon shouted getting very annoyed with the droid.

"Jeez, soooorry." The droid said as he checked their current position. "ETA 20 minutes."

Airon sat up and ran his hands throw his hair. "Why don't I just get that droids personality changed…"

"Cause ya love me!" The droid yelled from the cockpit

Airon sighed. They had been following Luke in his X-wing for the past 4 hours and now they were about to land on Yavin IV, the location of the new Jedi Academy. Airon had been wondering the whole time what the Academy looked like. He guessed it would be very fancy see as how it was the Jedi after all.

Airon got up and slowly walked to the cockpit. When he reached the pilot set he flopped down and went back to sleep. A loud alert sound coming from the panel in front of him woke him back up.

"We're here" Splicer said.

"Ugh, good" Airon said half asleep. He looked out the window to see the blue swirls of Hyperspace slowly turn back into the always familiar star line. He was so used to this sight by now that the beauty of it no longer had any affect on him. He found that sad though. Something so beautiful taken for granted.

There was another loud alert from the panel. "We're resaving a transmition from Master Skywalker."

"Put it through"

"_Follow me down._" Luke's voice came over the com. "_I'll transmit the codes for you to land in the Hanger._" As he said this a code ran over the com screen.

"Roger, were right with ya." Airon replayed.

He looked up from the panel and got his first look at Yavin IV. He suddenly felt something he hadn't in a very long time. He felt at home.

As they descended lower and lower onto the planet Airon could see the vast forest of Yavin and nothing else. Then, from within the fog in the distance a mammoth stone building stood out from within the trees.

"Wow…"

"I've seen better" Splicer said.

"Shut up" Airon said, pushing the droid. "Take control of the ship. I'm going to gather my things." He got up and walked out of the cockpit leaving Splicer in control.

Airon slowly walked down the landing ramp, looking at everything around him. There were mostly X-wings, but there were a few other variations as well. When he had reached the bottom of the ramp it had hit him. Everyone in the hanger was a Jedi. It hadn't dawned on him till just then that everyone here was going to be a Jedi.

_Is there some special way of acting?_ Airon thought to himself

"Airon" Luke called from the Hanger entrance. "This way"

"Splicer, say here and take care of the ship"

"Yeah, ill get around too it."

Airon rolled his eyes and then ran to caught up to Luke.

Luke was waiting for him at the mouth of tunnel that lead into the temple. When Airon reached the tunnel the two walked inside. Airon was still amazed at the ancient architecture of the former Sith temple. The old brick was now re-enforced with metal beams that practically held the facility up.

"this is our main hall." Luke said as they entered an extremely large room. "this is where I address the whole Academy."

"Not such a bad place you got here, Luke." Airon said as he walked around the big room.

"Not to be rude, but here I am called Master Skywalker."

"Oh, sorry Lu – I mean, Master Skywalker."

"Heh, its alright, everyone does it."

For the next half hour Luke showed Airon around the Academy. As amazing as the sight was, Airon was only thinking about the decision that he would soon have to make. He didn't really have anything to go back too. This might actually give his life some purpose. He had always looked for his place in the Galaxy. But everything he tried just didn't feel right. Which was what confused him. This place felt like a home to him and he hadn't felt that way in a very long time. Not sense he lived back at his families home on Tatooine.

"And this is our one of our training grounds." Luke said as they stepped out onto a grass field. "This is where our students may practice with their lightsabers or train in the force."

Airon looked across the field. He saw many young Jedi fighting lightsaber training droids. A girl dove under a purple saber then quickly got to her feet in time to block another attack. On the other end of the field a young Zabrak quickly advanced on a droid with his saber held low. When he reached the droid their sabers met three times and on the forth strike the droid lay in two pieces.

Then Airon noticed someone he knew.

"Tosh"

His Twi'lek half brother had his saber locked against a large droid. The droid seemed much bigger then the other students'. After a few moments Tosh pushed as hard as he could against the droid's saber, throwing it back a bit. Then he quickly spun and force pushed the droid back even farther. Tosh dashed towards the droid, but before he could it was already on its feet. The droid swung at Tosh's head, but he had ducked just in time. He then spun his saber to block three fast strikes from the droid.

Then, once again their sabers were locked. Pushing as hard as he could, he raised their sabers up above their heads. Tosh then let one of his hands fall from the saber and down to his side. Calling upon the force he pulled his second saber to his hand. In a fast motion he activated his saber and cut down the training droid.

"Well, you sure have gotten better sense our training swords." Said Airon from behind him.

Tosh froze. He quickly turned to face his older brother. "Airon!" he yelled as he ran towards him. When he reached Airon he stopped for a moment, "Wait, what are you doing here?"

Airon laughed, "What? Cant I come visit my younger brother?"

Tosh narrowed his eyes giving Airon a sharp glare.

Airon laughed again, "Luke brought me here too become a Jedi. Now get over here and give your brother a hug."

"Ugh" was all Tosh could get out before his brother gave him a big hug. He laughed, "It's good to see you Airon."

"You've defiantly grown up in the past five years." Airon said as he let go.

"And you've gotten uglier." Tosh laughed

"Hey!" Airon said as he pushed Tosh

"I'm sorry to say I have other matters to attend." Luke said as he walked up behind Airon. "Tosh, perhaps you could show your brother around and caught up."

"Of course Master Skywalker." Tosh said with a bow.

If you like this story, check out the other two i have, one is Star Wars and the other is Resident Evil. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease leave comments, thats my whole reason for posting on here, to get feedback. thank you

-Knight


	5. The Return of Darth Xyth

The planet of Vathis VI is a very desolate and empty place. Nothing but rock and a few lava pits. The planet had a flipped axis leaving half of the planet in perpetual darkness. And on the dark side of the planet, at the edge of one of the larges lava pools on the planet, stood the Tower of Darth Xyth. The metallic black tower rose over three hundred meters into the air. Surrounding the immense tower where the barracks the held over five thousand storm troopers that would gladly give their life for their master.

"What is the' bidding, my master?" Darth Blade said as he kneeled in front of his master

Slowly the Sith Lord looked up at his apprentice. "Have you done what I asked?"

"Yes my lord" Blade said, still looking to the ground "This planet still goes unnoticed."

"Tell me. How did you dispose of them." A grin came across Xyth's face

"I fooled them into thinking I was villager from a near by town. Then, as they slept I slaughtered them." The feeling of the moment took over Blade. He felt the rage rushing back inside him. The screams and sound of his saber still fresh in his mind. "Some ran" feeling the rush of the hunt again he looked up and met his master's gaze. "They did not make it far my lord."

"Excellent" Xyth laughed as he got up. "You have served me well, Darth Blade." He said as he descended the steps slowly. "But I have decided it is in the best interest of the New Sith Order that I train another apprentice as well."

"But, my lord, Darth Bane-"

"Darth Bane was a fool!" Xyth loudly interrupted, staring his apprentice down "The only way to defeat the Jedi is to out number them and corrupt them from the inside."

"I apologize my master" Blade said looking away from his master's gaze.

Xyth eyed his apprentice for a moment, "This is my new apprentice, Darth Wrath." He extended his hand towards the large doors that Blade had walked through not five minutes earlier.

As the door opened a man in a long black cloak could be seen standing in the hallway. He was leaning up against the adjacent wall with his arms crossed. When he saw that the doors were opening he looked up from under the hood. His eyes were the usual Sith red and yellow. Across his face he wear a variation of red tattooing which gave him a demonic sort of appearance.

He pushed off the walk and strolled down the long walk way. He carried himself very lightly giving off the attitude of not caring. When he reached the steps bellow Xyth's throne he kneeled next to Blade.

"My lord" he said with a harsh voice.

Xyth took a moment to look over his two apprentices. _Yes, these two will make a formidable team._

"I have been thinking of who else I should allow into our new Order. Someone strong in the force and easily turned." He began to pace back and forth in front of the two apprentices. "If only my former apprentice had not been so foolish." After these words left his mouth he stopped. He looked up and a smile crossed his face, "But perhaps his son could be as easily turned." Xyth turned and walked back up to his throne. "I want you two to hunt down the son of Jaiden Dashar and bring him here before me."

"We shall do as you ask my lord." Blade said as the two rose.

PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW!!!!


End file.
